A Dark Night's Gift of Light
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: Since my first story was a bit of success I thought of writing another. Thanks to all who read 'Their new life chapter begins'. Summary for this story- What happens when a girl finds a boy fainted in front of her house. Both developing feelings for each other, will they get to know each other in a new way or will the past that the boy hides haunt them both for eternity
1. How we met

**Author notes-Hey. New story launching since the other was quite success. Thanks for reading and if you can leave a review. Even a simple note like 'nice' will be much appreciated. Thanks and enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 1- How we met**

It was a dark stormy night. Almost nothing could be heard. Maka sat on the piano as she practiced her pieces that she loved to hear. "Wow, it is midnight already?!" Maka said to herself. Maka came from a moderate family, her mother would always be off travelling the globe for work and her father had to work overtime as a detective in Death City. They bought her a piano as the music they used to play for her when she was little always had this strange effect on Maka's loneliness, somehow suppressing it.

Maka packed up her sheet music and closed the piano. She walked upstairs as she heard a squish sound from outside her front door. She hurried down to see if her dad came back but no one was there. She continued to walk upstairs and got into bed as she walked into bed, the same squishing could be heard. 'Maybe it is just someone caught in the rain by accident' she thought to herself. Suddenly a load cry came from outside near her fence. She couldn't take it any longer. She ran downstairs, put on her raincoat and dashed out the door. She was worried that someone might be hurt and she knows that life is a gift that can only be given once to everyone. She ran through the heavy storm as she saw a shadowy figure near her fence.

She hurried down the pathway from her house to see who it was. A boy, about her age, just lied there. She wept a few tears as she pitied the boy. He had beautiful soft white hair and sharp teeth. She looked around to see if anyone was there to probably take him in but the storm just kept wailing and no one was out except for the mysterious boy and the girl who just found him. Maka decided to let him stay with her for the night.

She dragged the boy's cold body into her warm house. He shivered as it was freezing outside. Maka just put a blanket around him and set some hot tea for him. She looked as the boy shivered and slept. 'He is so cute and dashingly handsome' she thought to herself as she watched the boy sleep. Suddenly, two bright big ruby red eyes opened. The boy looked at the girl who was staring at him. "Hi, I'm Maka what's your name?" she giggled. He got up and looked at Maka thinking 'Who is the crazy cute and sweet girl who just saved me?' "Hey, I'm Soul. Nice to meet you and thanks for rescuing me" he said while shivering "No problem. Please take a sip, it was freezing outside." She said while handing him the cup of hot tea. "You can stay here for the night. I'll be upstairs if you need me kay"

"Kay and thanks again" Soul replied. Maka walked upstairs. Soul slept on Maka's couch thinking about what had happened before he met Maka. 'I not going to remember this tonight! I need a good night sleep so that I can be ready the next day. Maka… What can I do for her? I mean she just ran out of her house in that storm to save me. She's cute with those emerald green eyes and that hair that just falls so perfectly. I wonder what would tomorrow bring' Soul said in his head as he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Maka was about to go to sleep. 'He is so cute, I wonder what will tomorrow be like? Probably fun since most of them time I'm just reading, playing my instruments or watching TV. Maybe we can like, go on a date around Death City to know each other better. I will just have to wait until the time comes


	2. The Date

**Author notes- Hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am gonna be busy with Chp 5 &6 of 'Their New Life Chapter Begins' and a Christmas special so the next update for this will be quite late. Sorry about it but I hope you enjoy them. (Chp 5&6 are coming out as soon as I finish them and decide the story line for the rest of the story and an ending. The Christmas special will be up by the 20th) Please leave a review as always and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Date**

Maka woke up happily and excited. She was really anticipated on getting to know Soul. 'Since dad is busy and I still have the money he gave me, maybe me and Soul could get to know each other while walking around the city. It will be fun and maybe we can go to the peak and watch the sunset together' she shook her head "Maybe that was too much." She said to herself as she giggled. She got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to get freshened up before the day began.

Soul was busy having nightmares about the past that was still haunting him. "Aghh! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed in his head. He suddenly woke up breathing very heavily as though he had just been murdered. "Oh thank god it was just a dream" he said to himself. He instantly lied back down. Maka came running down the stairs. She looked at her couch and saw a sleepy Soul trying to fall back asleep. She walked up and touched his face.

"His skin is so smooth and his hair, it's so soft. Wow he really is quite cool and handsome. I wish he would pick me but I guess I'll just have to wait and see" she said before walking off to the kitchen to make breakfast. Soul opened his eyes and got up. He heard every word of what Maka said and blushed a bright red.

'She said I was c-cool and h-handsome. She's really nice and maybe she might be the one to help me. I don't want to hurt her, but I will have to try. I think I might be falling for her. I mean those big beautiful emeralds are very alluring and that smile of hers is just so… beautiful' he thought

"Morning Soul' Maka said as she came out of the kitchen "Breakfast is on the table, so come on. You don't have to be shy." Maka said as she pulled Soul by the wrist and to the dining room. They sat opposite to each other. "So Soul… I was thinking maybe you and I can get to know each other, maybe go spend the day together and walk around"

"That would be awesome! Don't worry I will pay for everything" Soul said while taking his wallet out. "Dammit all the money is soaked" he cursed while Maka giggled

"Don't worry. This one is on me. How about we leave in about half an hour, kay?" Maka suggested

"Yeah that would be awesome" Soul agreed "So what are you going to do for half an hour?"

"Most of the time I will practice my violin now and then in the evening I would practice my piano" She said with a smile

"Cool, can I watch?" Soul asked with a pair of puppy dog eyes

"Sure, come on" Maka said as he led him to a room with a violin and a black upright piano in it. Soul touched the piano. "Hmm… is something wrong Soul?" Maka asked concernly

"Do you think I could… well… maybe… play the piano?" Soul asked

"You can play the piano? Cool! Of course you can! Just let me keep my violin and then you can play away"

Maka kept her violin carefully. Soul's actual intent wasn't to show her his skills or anything like that, the only reason is because he doesn't want to hear the sound of his brother, Wes, for a while. He sat down and got his fingers ready by stretching a little.

"Play when you're ready" Maka said as she smiled

"Okay. If you insist." Soul said as he began playing. A dark and weird tune began to fill the room as though to engulf everything inside. Maka watched as she saw her friend play the insane music that she somehow started to grow fond off. When the song finished, Soul turned to look at Maka.

"That was creepy wasn't it?" He said with a shy voice

"That was…" Soul clenched his teeth to prepare for the worst "AWESOME!" Maka shouted

Soul was shocked and a bit confused. 'She likes my playing?' he thought as she babbled on about how great it was. 'She really may the one to break it' he thought as he smiled. "Hey, hasn't it been half an hour already?" he asked

"Oh" Maka said as she turned to the ticking clock to check it "Well let's go then!" she said with enthusiasm. Soul kept the piano and followed her out the door. Maka and Soul started their journey to the town central

"So what do you wanna do Maka?"

"I dunno maybe we could go see a movie or something and since my dad won't becoming home today, we should just stay out and have some fun. I mean it will be fun getting to know each other right?"

"Like a date huh? Yeah, I guess"

Maka blushed. 'A date! OMG! He said it was like a date! YES!' she screamed with happiness in her head while trying to hide her blush


	3. So You're an Evans

**Author notes- The much awaited chapter is now uploaded. Since some people(On other websites too) have said it is a bit rushed, I have decided to lengthen it a bit to spread out the contents of the main theme which is SoMa. Enjoy and please leave a review. I really appreciate it when you guys write a review about your feelings towards the story and I am always happy to change it just in case. **

**So...さよなら！**

**Chapter 3- So You're an Evans **

Maka and Soul reached town by noon and started to wander around the city. It was quite lively and Maka wasn't very comfortable with the lively surroundings. She stopped at the sound of her stomach rumbling. "Maybe we should go get lunch. What do you think Soul?"

"I guess that'll be okay. I guess" Soul replied

"Then let's go to this restaurant. My dad took me here when we went out the last time" she said as she tugged Soul's shirt.

"Okay, you're the boss."

As their food came Soul became a bit curious of a few things about Maka. Not to say he didn't like it, it's just that it was bothering him. Soul was puzzled at the fact that why he stop Maka this morning from playing the violin. It wasn't his brother playing, so it wouldn't have been that big of an issue. But he then thought about it 'My brother teaches violin to students' he froze for a second 'Please don't tell me my brother teaches Maka'.

"Sooo… Maka. Where did you learn to play the violin" Soul asked as he prepared if it was Wes.

"That's a sudden question. Anyway I learn from this violinist by the name of Wesley Evans, he asks me to call him Wes for short. Come to think of it, you actually look like him. Red eyes, white hair, the works" Maka replied

"Oh, I see." Soul said with a sad tone

"Huh what's wrong? Was it because… wait… are you and Wes brothers?!" Maka said as she looked at Soul. Soul replied with a sad droopy nod. "I don't see the problem. Wes is great. I love it when he teaches me. He's fun, funny, likes to make jokes of the wrong doings… he's just a great guy… like you." She said.

"It's not Wes that bothers me… it's just… something that happen between me and him which I can never forgive myself because of it." Soul answered

"Hmm… Why don't we go see Wes later" Maka suggested

"What… No… please no!" Soul replied with a scared tone.

"Don't worry, I have known Wes for quite some time and I know even if you don't forgive yourself I know he will forgive you. Wait… hold on a sec… if you're Wes's brother… that means… you're an Evans! No wonder you can play the piano so beautifully!"

Soul felt chills run up his spine. 'Just be cool, Soul. Be cool. Don't lose it yet. Maka can help. Just relax.' Soul thought as Maka just kept chattering about how he was an Evans child.

"Fine! Let's just go see Wes." Soul said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Okay. How about right after this?" Maka suggested

"Honestly Maka. I don't want to see him. I just can't bring myself to forgive me"

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll understand"

Maka and Soul finished their lunch before beginning their 15 minute walk to Wes's house. On their way, they talked about what to do afterwards and asked about each other's lifestyle.

"Yeah so my mum and dad got me a piano and a violin for that reason. Speaking of which, how's your life Soul?" she asked

"I… guess you could say it has been better." He said with a shy voice, something that made Maka think of how cute he was.

"Hmm… what's wrong with your life? If anything is wrong just tell me. I will be there to help you." She said with a cheery voice and a smile before blushing a bit.

"Would you really do that?" Soul said as he looked into Maka's big eyes

"Of course, I would do anything for you cause you're my friend" she said as she looked into Soul's beautiful ruby red orbs. She had the feeling as to kiss him right on the lips.

"Oops, looks like I got a bit carried away" she said after breaking from Soul's hypnosis. "Wes's house should be just over… there." She said as she pointed to a house with a music note on it.

'Well, Soul it's been a week of running and living on the streets after that incident and Wes is going to see you again' Soul said in his mind as Maka grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house.

"Wes… Hey, Wes" Maka said as she knocked on the door.

"Maka? Is that you?" Wes asked

"Yeah. Can I come in" she asked politely

"Sure! I'm in the room fixing up my sheet music shelf" He answered

"Come on Soul" she said as she tugged on Soul's shirt

Soul followed Maka into Wes's house. It wasn't a mansion as he and his brother's original house was but it was definitely more cozy. Maka walked up to a door with loads of music notes on it and knocked on it before opening.

"Hey Wes, I have someone who you would know very well" Maka stated

"Oh yeah, who?" Wes asked

"Hey" Soul said

Wes dropped his entire box of sheet music as he looked at the direction Maka was. His eyes welled with tears of joy.

"Soul"


	4. The Curse

** Author notes- Happy New Year guys! I have been getting busier and this will be the last chapter I will upload in the month of Jan cause I have been having a lot of changes. New edu, shifting rooms and etc. I promise to have the final of this story and the final of 'TNLCB'( My other SoMa story) by Feb. I deeply apologize and hope to hear from you guys again. **

**Chapter 4- A Painful Curse**

_"Hey" Soul said_

_Wes dropped his entire box of sheet music as he looked at the direction Maka was. His eyes welled with tears of joy. _

_"Soul"_

Wes looked at his brother with tears of joy and sadness. He hugged his brother as he approached him.

"Soul… please… never do that again" Wes asked

"I'm sorry but for as long as 'it' is still there, I cannot promise" Soul said as he tightened the grip on his brother

"Could you guys fill me in on the details of what 'it' is" Maka asked

"Sure" Wes said as he dried his eyes and let go of his little brother "You see it happened like this"

_*Flashback* _(**Wes**)

**I was staying at the Evans mansion for a few days since my mom and dad wanted to know my progression in the my career as a violinist and a music teacher. I could hear a bit of Soul's screaming that night**

"Master Soul please calm down" a maid said

"No! How could this happen! How could I lose" Soul shouted

**Soul lost in a video game and started going crazy one night**

"Master Soul it is just a game! So please calm down"

"Shut up now or else!*evil twisted laugh*"

"Or what?!" she asked with a stern tone

"You die!" he answered

"Go ahead if you can do it"

"*evil twisted laugh* Goodbye"

**At that moment Soul's arm turned into a blade and he killed his own maid before passing out on the floor. I was walking past Soul's room before I saw blood flowing out from his door.**

"Soul" Wes shouted as he rushed into the room. "Soul! Are you okay! Your hand… it's covered in blood" Wes said before looking at the corpse on the floor "Did you?! Oh my god!"

"Wes… what's wrong with me? The last thing I know was I lost to a game and went berserk" Soul said in a weak voice.

"Soul! Thank God you're alive!" He said as he hugged him

**After the first incident my parents took him to a doctor. The results were shocking. The doctor concluded that Soul could turn any part of his body in to metal but not all of it. The doctor tried running experiment to see how it worked but in the end gave up as two nurses had been seriously injured and another one killed. We brought him back three weeks later and no one in the house dare go near him except me. I stayed in the mansion since my mom and dad were scared of being murdered by their own son**

*knock* *knock* "Soul. Would you like dinner" Wes said with a cheery voice

"No" Soul answered in a sad tone while he faced the window curled up into a ball

"C'mon. What's wrong this time?" Wes asked as he sat next to his little brother

"I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live. Mother and father would be happy without me and you know it."

"That's true. But I wouldn't, I don't want to forget how beautiful your music sounds. I want to hear the beautiful music of my little brother and who cares if you're a monster cause I will always love you." Wes said as he hugged his little brother.

"You just don't understand! I don't deserve to live!" Soul said

"Yes you do! And I know you know that" Wes said

**That night, Soul raised his arm at me.**

"Soul please this is not you" Wes said

"*evil twisted laugh* Well, too bad" He said before he slashed one of my legs.

"Soul look what you did! Tell me that even a little bit of my brother is in there! This is Wes talking to you!" Wes shouted

"Wes…" Soul said as his arm turned back to normal

"Wes!" he shouted as he looked at me and covered his mouth with his hand. "No! I don't deserve to live! I'm sorry Wes! Goodbye!" he said before jumping out the window and running away with tear filled eyes.

"No! Soul! Come back! Please… Just come back" Wes said with tears in his eyes

** After that, a maid came in, patched up my leg and sent me to the hospital for treatment. From that night on, I never saw Soul again and never stopped worrying**

*_Flashback ends_*

"And that's how this started and why Soul is having problems. Apparently, Soul says there is a cure but he cannot tell it or he will try and kill us like the last time." Wes said as he sighed

"I still don't understand how the physics of this work. I mean how can someone possibly turn their arm into a blade and-"

Maka got cut off by sirens a helicopter and flashing lights

"This is the Police! We are here to apprehend the deranged and abnormal child for lab testing! Hand him over and we won't shoot!"

Maka looked at Soul who had gone crazy and was curling up into a ball

"Soul…" she said before-

"AHHHHHHH!"


	5. Stand Still

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long while. I have been so busy with other things that i don't even have 5 minutes to think of something else to do. I know I owe you guys the last bit of two stories but I have to say that neither of my stories will be finished for a while. The last bit will be hard and I am sorry to say that this will have to be a cliff-hanger for the moment. They will have completed statuses until I can relax and finish them both. Goodbye


End file.
